


Dům s modrými dveřmi

by MaryBarrens



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Crossover, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Ten mladý pár, co žil ve vedlejším domě, bylzajímavý.





	Dům s modrými dveřmi

John byl přehnaně ochranitelský. 

Bylo to poněkud otravné. Jistě, Sherlock dokázal pochopit, že si o něj John dělá starosti, do určité míry, ale zakázat mu opouštět Baker street a ještě na něj nasadit paní Hudsonovou, jako hlídacího psa (což bylo vlastně geniální, protože pokud existoval někdo, proti komu by se Sherlock neodvážil jít, byla to paní Hudsonová), to bylo prostě směšné. 

Sherlock byl naprosto v pořádku. U detektiva konzultanta se přece dalo čekat, že se občas zraní. A Sherlock neměl ani deset stehů. V podstatě to nebyla ani opravdová bodná rána, spíš něco jako hluboký škrábanec, nic životu nebezpečného. Jen sotva to vyžadovalo Johnem nařízené domácí vězení, s absolutním zákazem třeba se i jen podívat, i kdyby z dálky a přes neprůstřelné sklo, na jakýkoli případ. Až do odvolání. 

John nebyl špatný, samozřejmě. Dost možná to byl ten nejlepší člověk, jakého kdy Sherlock potkal. Byl dost rozumný na to, aby dokázal tolerovat to, že jeho spolubydlící čas od času zapomene v jejich společné lednici lidskou hlavu, dost velký milovník nebezpečí na to, aby s ním chtěl řešit případy a nahánět po londýnských ulicích vrahy, dost šílený na to, aby neodešel. Ale některé věci prostě nechápal. 

Sherlock se tak strašně, smrtelně _nudil_. 

Co měl asi tak dělat, celý den, když se nesměl pohnout ani na krok, a celý Scotland Yard měl tak velký strach ze vzteku milého doktora Watsona, válečného veterána, že se nikdo neodvážil přinést mu nějaký případ až domů? 

Přímo cítil, jak mu zakrňuje mozek, s každou minutou nicnedělání. S každou minutou, kdy jenom zíral do zdi nebo znuděně pochodoval po bytě nebo přešlapoval u okna a odolával potřebě vyběhnout někam ven a najít si případ sám. Jakýkoli případ. Třeba i ne moc zajímavý. 

Nebo aspoň vyrazit do města, třeba pár minut za Johnem, a jít ho navštívit – dobře, jít ho obtěžovat – do práce. Neviděl důvod, proč by John měl mít možnost pracovat, když on nemůže. 

***

Ten mladý pár, co žil ve vedlejším domě, byl _zajímavý_.

Sherlock si jich donedávna ani nevšiml. Byl přece geniální detektiv. Bavil se tím, že policii pomáhal řešit případy, na které byla krátká, případy, které si velice pečlivě vybíral, protože ne na každý se mu chtělo plýtvat energií. Muselo to být zajímavé, a to hodně, muselo ho to nějak _zaujmout_ , aby se tomu začal věnovat. Jeho čas byl velmi vzácný. 

Nějaký pár, který žil ve vedlejším domě a zřejmě občas prošel okolo jeho dveří, nebyl zrovna v centru jeho pozornosti. 

Takže vlastně ani pořádně nevěděl, že tam bydlí, dokud před pár dny neviděl Johna, jak se před dveřmi sousedního domu baví a směje s nějakou vysokou zrzkou. 

„Večer zase rande?“ zeptal se o pár minut později absolutně vyrovnaně a zabodl do Johna pohled. 

John vždycky chodil na rande, když měl možnost. Někdy to vypadalo, že se John prostě jen podívá na nějakou mladou ženu a hned je z toho rande. Jako by nic jiného ani nedělal, rozhodně nic, co by zahrnovalo jeho večerní přítomnost na Baker Street, pokud zrovna neřešili nějaký případ, což, jak se zdálo, bylo obvykle to jediné, co ho dokázalo udržet doma. Nebo v blízkosti Sherlocka. 

John se zmateně zamračil, a oči mu zalétly k oknu. K závěsu, který Sherlock nestihl zatáhnout. To muselo být dost jasné i jemu. 

„Rande?“ zopakoval po něm nechápavě a Sherlock protočil oči. „Myslíš Amy?“ Bezděky mávnul rukou k oknu, jen drobné gesto, ve kterém bylo překvapivě málo zájmu na to, jak moc byla ta dívka hezká. I _Sherlock_ si byl vědom toho, jak je hezká, a to hezké dívky nikdy nebyly zrovna v centru jeho pozornosti, a viděl ji jen na pár chvil, a ještě z okna v patře. „Amy je vdaná.“ 

Potřásl hlavou, sundal svetr a hodil ho přes opěradlo svého křesla. 

Sherlock ho sjel pozorným pohledem, ale nic v jeho postoji nebo výraze nenaznačovalo, že by snad lhal. 

Takže to vypadalo na tichý večer doma. 

„Je moc milá,“ oznámil John mimochodem a Sherlock se nesouhlasně zamračil. Ti dva se spolu _smáli_ , upřímně a dost nahlas. A dobře, John sice říkal, že je vdaná, ale to možná až tak důležité nebylo. Pro spoustu lidí manželství zase tolik neznamenalo. A ona byla opravdu _hezká_.

„Milá,“ prohlásil Sherlock a nepřestával přitom Johna pozorovat. Hledal jakoukoli známku toho, že by měl John o tu ženu zájem, ale na nic takového to nevypadalo. 

„Jo,“ řekl John klidně a pokrčil rameny, než se zarazil, narovnal se a trochu podezíravě se na něj podíval, ve tváři něco, co vypadalo skoro jako úsměv, jako by měl radost z toho, že pro jednou je to on, kdo má víc informací. „Ty vůbec nevíš, kdo jsou, že ne? Ani jsi nevěděl, že vedle nás bydlí.“ 

Jeho hlas zněl jistě. 

Sherlock prostě _musel_ lhát. 

***

Amy byla skutečně vdaná. Její manžel byl o kousek menší než ona, jeho vlasy měly zcela obyčejnou hnědou barvu, a s trochu moc velkým nosem nebyl ani zdaleka tak hezký jako jeho žena. 

John o ni nejspíš opravdu neměl až takový zájem, jak si Sherlock původně myslel, a i kdyby snad měl, Sherlock si byl jistý, že u Amy by moc nepochodil. 

Ti dva chodili po ulici ruku v ruce, s úsměvy na tváři, a přestože tohle zřejmě dělávaly i páry těsně před rozchodem, často jednoduše ze zvyku, nebo proto, že si myslely, že by to tak mělo být, u Amy a jejího muže to vypadalo naprosto upřímně. Tihle dva do sebe opravdu byli zamilovaní. 

Sherlock si připadal trochu jako šmírák, když na ně mlčky koukal přes okno. 

***

Něco mu nedávalo smysl. 

Amyin manžel, ten mladý, tmavovlasý muž s příliš velkým nosem, pracoval na londýnské klinice. Z domu vždycky odcházel dvacet minut před začátkem ranní směny, dost času na to, aby pěšky dorazil do nemocnice a převlékl se do pracovního. Ale nenesl se jako doktor. Chyběl mu sebevědomý krok, jeho ramena byla mírně nahrbená dopředu, jako by toho na něj nakládali příliš. Takže někdo, kdo má těžkou, únavnou, ne úplně dobře ohodnocenou práci. Zdravotní sestra, zřejmě. 

Ale občas, jen občas se na ulici rozhlédl kolem sebe, jako by očekával, že se něco stane, jako by potřeboval mít dokonalý přehled. Jako by mapoval prostředí a hledal únikovou cestu. Podobným způsobem to dělával i on nebo John, podobně to dělávali všichni, kdo se někdy dostali do ohrožení života, všichni policisté, všichni vojáci. 

Milý pan zdravotní sestra vedl pravděpodobně poněkud zajímavější život, než si Sherlock původně myslel. 

Jeho žena naproti tomu byla výrazně krásná, s rudými vlasy skoro až do pasu, a podle množství odkazů, které na její jméno našel na internetu, také veřejně známá. Podle všeho během relativně krátké doby napsala pár dětských knížek, s velmi originálními náměty, pokud mohl soudit, a občas psala cestopisné reportáže do několika různých časopisů. 

Na pohled úplně normální, ale něco v tom, jak se rozhlížela kolem sebe, něco v jejích očích svědčilo o tom, že její život obsahoval mnohem víc dobrodružství, než by bylo u autorky pohádek běžné. 

Sherlock nechápal, že si jich nevšiml už dřív. Jejich přítomnost v ulici byla zcela nepřehlédnutelná, teď když o nich věděl, a Sherlock byl zřejmě doma už příliš dlouho, celý den zavřený mezi čtyřmi stěnami jen se svými pokusy a paní Hudsonovou, protože nemohl přijít na to, co ti dva můžou tajit. 

Připadal si jako pitomec, ale nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že mu něco uniká, a to mu náladu zrovna nezlepšilo. Teď byl znuděný a k tomu ještě frustrovaný a Mycroft by pravděpodobně dokázal rozlousknout takový oříšek, ale to by znamenalo, že by se ho Sherlock musel zeptat a to v žádném případě nemohl –

„Co to děláš?“ ozvalo se za ním a Sherlock k sobě pevně stiskl rty, než zatáhl závěs a obrátil se k Johnovi. 

Pokrčil rameny. „Nuda!“ zabručel a vrátil se do svého křesla. „Nu – _da_!“ zopakoval přehnaně hlasitě, a teprve když ze spodního patra zaslechl tlumený, nespokojený hlas, spokojeně se usmál a přitáhl si kolena pod bradu, jen tak prudce, aby zbytečně nenamáhal těch pár stehů, co měl na boku. To, že si nestěžoval na bolest a chtěl se vrátit ke svému běžnému životu, ještě neznamenalo, že je idiot. 

John se na něj podezíravě podíval, a pak přešel místnost, v každé ruce hrnek čaje, a podíval se z okna ven na ulici. 

Pokud ti dva byli ještě venku, a nejspíš byli, protože byli ještě příliš daleko na to, aby stihli dojít až domů, John je možná přehlédl, protože neřekl ani slovo. Jen mu podal hrnek a posadil se naproti němu. 

***

„Co to děláš?“ 

Sherlock na vteřinu pevně zavřel oči, ale neotočil se, čelem pořád k oknu. 

„Paní Hudsonová tě pustila nahoru?“ zeptal se bratra posměšně. „Neříkala minule, že jestli tě tady ještě uvidí, budeš toho litovat?“ Konečně se na něj podíval. 

„Ta žena mě nikdy neměla ráda,“ prohlásil Mycroft upjatě. 

Sherlock vyzývavě zvedl obočí. „Paní Hudsonová je výborný soudce charakteru,“ poznamenal. 

Mycroft sevřel rty. 

Sherlock protočil oči, přešel místnost a posadil se do křesla. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a propletl prsty, každý pohyb úmyslně pomalý a přesně promyšlený tak, aby Mycrofta co nejvíce podráždil. 

Škoda jen, že tam zrovna nebyl John, protože pokud uměl Mycrofta někdo rozhodit ještě lépe než on, po všech těch letech zkušeností, pak to byl John Watson. Mycroft uměl lidi manipulovat, když potřeboval, byl výborný teoretik, když se jednalo o lidskou psychiku, ale pokud nedokázal někoho pochopit, pak Johna. 

Mycroft pevným krokem došel k oknu, odhrnul záclonu a podíval se ven. Sherlock zahlédl, jak mu obličejem prolétlo zamračení. 

„Proč jsi tady?“ zeptal se. 

Mycroft se odvrátil od okna. „To nemůžu ani přijít navštívit vlastního bratra po tom, co byl zraněn?“ Křivě se na něj usmál. 

„Kdokoli jiný? Ano,“ souhlasil Sherlock krátce. „Ty? Rozhodně ne.“ 

Mycroft jeho nedůvěru nekomentoval. „Máš nové sousedy?“ zeptal se místo toho skoro zvesela a pokynul rukou k oknu. Jeho obličej pro obyčejného smrtelníka neprozrazoval vůbec nic, možná pro _nikoho_ by neprozrazoval nic, ale Sherlock s ním vyrůstal. Sherlock s ním žil v jednom domě, pod jednou střechou, jen oni dva a jejich rodiče, celé roky, než Mycroft odešel studovat a už se do rodného domu nikdy nevrátil. Přesně věděl, jak číst jeho obličej, každou nepatrnou změnu jeho hlasu a každý prakticky neviditelný pohyb v jeho tváři, a právě teď si byl jistý, že Mycroft zcela přesně ví, kdo je krásná, rusovlasá Amy, se kterou se John zřejmě tak rád bavil, a její manžel. 

Ti dva byli dost zajímaví na to, aby zaujali Mycrofta, který se o lidi nikdy nezajímal, pokud pro něj nebyli nějak výhodní, nebo nebyli hrozbou pro bezpečnost Británie, případně Sherlocka. Mycroft se vždycky přehnaně staral o jeho bezpečí, nebo si to alespoň namlouval, aby se měl jak utěšit, když mu nijak pomoct nemohl. 

Sherlock přemýšlel, který z těch dvou případů ti dva jsou. Výhodní pro Mycrofta? Nebo nebezpeční pro Korunu? 

Pohled mu zalétl k oknu, ale bylo těžké představit si, že by Amy, která se tak otevřeně, upřímně smála, když mluvila s Johnem, mohla být nebezpečná. 

Mycroft zvedl obočí a prkenně došel k židli, aby se posadil naproti. Hlavu měl mírně nakloněnou na stranu, když se na něj křivě usmál. „Tak,“ propletl prsty. „Myslíš, že když se přemůžu a hezky poprosím, uvaří mi paní Hudsonová šálek čaje?“ 

***

„Paní Hudsonová říkala, že tě celý den nemůže dostat od okna,“ ozval se za ním John hlasem, který zněl trochu pobaveně, ale někde trochu hlouběji skrýval náznak starostí. „Máš nový koníček?“ 

„Musím trénovat svoje pozorovací schopnosti,“ oznámil klidně a neodtrhl pohled od lidí venku, přestože nikoho zajímavého nezahlédl. „Mozek zakrňuje stejně jako svaly, pokud ho neprocvičuješ. Jsi doktor, měl bys to vědět.“ 

John byl na pár vteřin absolutně tiše, a potom jeho křeslo zavrzalo, jak se posadil. 

Sherlock zcela zřetelně cítil jeho pohled mezi lopatkami, upřený a tak soustředěný, že skoro pálil. 

„Byl tu Mycroft?“ 

Sherlock se konečně otočil. John na něj zíral, v jeho očích něco účastného, protože John věděl, jak moc Sherlock návštěvy svého bratra nesnáší. Vyváděly ho z míry, rozptylovaly ho, připomínaly mu jejich dětství, tu tolik osamělou část jeho života, kdy neměl nikoho, jen Mycrofta, protože nikdo jiný by se ani zdaleka nenamáhal s tím, aby se mu pokoušel porozumět. 

Mycroftovy návštěvy mu připomínaly jeho život předtím, než potkal Johna, a Sherlock se téměř až styděl za to, jak málo si chce ty časy připomínat. Nedokázal si představit, že by se měl znovu vrátit ke svým starým zvykům, k životu bez přátel, ke dnům plným samoty. 

Věděl, že by se už nikdy nemohl vrátit k životu, ve kterém by nebyl John, jakýmkoli způsobem. 

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl. „Znáš mého bratra. Přišel mě _zkontrolovat_.“ Tlumeně si odfrkl. 

John se mírně zamračil. 

„Johne.“ Sherlock se na svého spolubydlícího široce usmál. Zvysoka sebou plácnul do svého křesla, předklonil se a jednou rukou si podepřel bradu. „A teď mi pověz, kolik toho víš o naší nové sousedce.“ 

John zamrkal a zůstal na něj zírat, naprosto ohromený. „To myslíš vážně?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. 

***

Sherlock seděl v křesle, s hlavou zakloněnou. Prakticky bez pohybu zíral do stropu, unuděný k smrti, pravděpodobně už celé hodiny, a beze slova o sebe ťukal palci na nohou. 

***

Amy vypadala zblízka možná ještě lépe než zdálky, mladá a krásná a s očima, které viděly mnohem víc, než měly. 

„Sledujete mě,“ oznámila klidně a sjela ho pozorným pohledem. Prsty si odhrnula vlasy z čela – její nehty dlouhé a nalakované na tmavě modrou, protože jí psaní zřejmě vydělávalo dost na to, aby se nemusela živit manuální prací, a zároveň jí poskytovalo tolik svobody, aby se nemusela omezovat na mnohem méně nápadné barvy – a zaujatě povytáhla obočí. „Sledujete mě a Roryho,“ upřesnila, a vůbec přitom nezněla naštvaně nebo vystrašeně, což by byla asi tak běžná reakce někoho, kdo právě zjistil, že někdo pozoruje každý jeho krok. 

Rozhodně to bývala vcelku běžná reakce _kohokoli_ , na koho se Sherlock kdy nějak výrazněji soustředit. 

Amy vypadala klidně, jako by ji jeho přehnaný zájem o její osobu vůbec neznepokojoval. Ne, opravil se Sherlock v duchu. Nevypadala jen klidně. Byla jeho chováním _pobavená_. 

„Sám velký Sherlock Holmes nám věnuje tolik pozornosti?“ potvrdila jeho domněnku otázkou a Sherlock zmateně přivřel oči. Ale nezeptal se jí, jak ho zná, protože podle Johna ve vedlejším domě, v domě s malou předzahrádkou, s nízkým plotem a s modrými dveřmi, bydlela i se svým manželem už víc než rok. Za tu dobu už o něm musela slyšet, vzhledem k tomu, jak rádi o něm někteří lidé mluvili, přestože on si jejich přítomnosti všiml teprve před několika dny, a to jen proto, že se tak zatraceně _nudil_. 

John mu to samozřejmě nezapomněl předhodit, jeho nevšímavost k lidem, které běžně potkává, hned potom, co se trochu vzpamatoval z toho, že má Sherlock už přes rok sousedy, jejichž přítomnost dosud nezaznamenal. Pro detektiva, který se odjakživa pyšnil tím, že vidí i to, co ostatní ne, nic moc pocit. 

„Zajímavé,“ zamumlala Amy zamyšleně a znovu si ho prohlédla. 

Sherlock její pohled opětoval a teprve teď si všiml, že vypadá o něco starší, než na věk, který měla napsaný na obálce jedné ze svých knih. Nevypadala stará, jako ty ženy, které jsou unavené životem a ztrhané, protože si na nich vybírá daň stres a uspěchaná doba. Vypadala jako žena, která má svá nejlepší léta za sebou, ale zraje do krásy. Kolem očí měla jemné vrásky, od smíchu i starostí, vrásky způsobené naplněným životem, ale vypadala naprosto uvolněně, přestože se bavila s detektivem, který ji sledoval. Jako by ji zvláštní věci – nečekané události, podivní lidé – potkávaly zcela běžně, tak běžně, že ji to už ani nevyvádělo z míry. Její manžel se živil jako zdravotní sestra, ale měl zvyky vojáka nebo bojovníka, jako člověk, pro kterého je boj nebo strategizování přirozené. Ne zrovna běžné chování pro zdravotní sestru. 

Něco v jeho postoji na Sherlocka křičelo i přes okno, že Rory je asi stejně tak obyčejná sestra jako je John doktor. 

A John rozhodně _nebyl_ obyčejný doktor. 

Amy se usmála. V očích měla oheň, který říkal, že už sice viděla všechno, mnohem víc, než většina ostatních lidí, ale přesto se nepřestávala těšit na další dobrodružství. Bylo to, jako kdyby měla tajemství, soukromý vtípek, něco, co věděla jen ona a její muž. „Nedáváme vám smysl, že? Já a Rory.“ Tvářila se, jako by se jí líbilo, že ho rozhodila, a Sherlock neodpověděl. 

Ta žena byla přesvědčená, že Sherlock neodhalí, o co jde. Byla si tím absolutně jistá, z nějakého důvodu, a jeho by opravdu zajímalo, proč. Pokud ho znala – pokud o něm něco věděla, něco o něm slyšela nebo četla, v některých z těch novin, co o něm tak strašně rády psaly všechny ty bláboly – musela vědět, jaké případy obvykle bral. Ty zajímavé, takové, co všem ostatním připadaly neřešitelné. Proč byla tak přesvědčená, že je Sherlock možná dost dobrý na to, aby řešil případy, se kterými si nikdo jiný nevěděl rady, ale že ten její by byl nad jeho síly? Jak si mohla být tak jistá? 

Sherlock se zamračil a přimhouřil oči. „Ne, to nedáváte,“ přiznal vyrovnaně a nespouštěl z ní pozorný pohled, protože lidé se vždycky prozradili. Vždycky udělali nebo řekli něco, co je prozradilo, co dokázalo někomu, kdo uměl správně naslouchat, říct všechno, co chtěl vědět. „Ale budete.“ 

Amy na něj na vteřinu jen hleděla, než se rozesmála, upřímně a hlasitě. „Když myslíte,“ popíchla ho, ne nelaskavě, a zamrkala na něj. „Ještě uvidíme.“ 

***

John zatěkal pohledem mezi jeho očima, trochu zmatený. „Nelíbí se mi tvůj výraz,“ prohodil pomalu, jak se snažil přemýšlet, odhalit ho sám, aby se ho nemusel doopravdy ptát. „Co zase chystáš?“ Podezíravě přimhouřil oči. 

Sherlock pár vteřin mlčel, než se na něj usmál a pohodil hlavou k odkrytému oknu. „Jak dobře znáš ve skutečnosti naše sousedy?“ zeptal se. 

John pevně sevřel víčka a dlouze vydechl. Sherlock si opravdu nebyl jistý, jak přesně to jeho přítel dělá, ale měl úžasnou schopnost – nejspíš vrozený talent, posilovaný celoživotním tréninkem – vyjádřit zcela zřetelně svůj hluboký nesouhlas, přestože nahlas neřekl ani slovo. Dokázal to pomocí výrazu ve tváři nebo podobně tichým zvukem, jako ten povzdych jen před okamžikem, a Sherlocka to dosud nepřestalo udivovat. 

„Nech je být, Sherlocku,“ řekl mu John překvapivě ostře. 

Sherlock povytáhl obočí. „No tak, Johne. I _tobě_ musí být jasné, že je na nich něco zvláštního.“ 

John si přejel rukou po čele a prsty si unaveně promnul kořen nosu. „Možná,“ uznal neochotně. Ramena mu mírně klesla. „Ale nesnaží se nás zabít, nebo ano? To je rozhodně pokrok, když vezmeš v úvahu naše minulé sousedy.“ 

Sherlock si odfrkl. Aspoň v tomhle měl John pravdu. Tohle byl rozhodně pokrok. 

***

Amyin manžel vypadal mírně zaraženě, když se s ním Sherlock potkal na ulici. Jeho žena mu nejspíš vyprávěla o tom, jak ho potkala, jen před pár dny, a on na rozdíl od ní nevypadal ani zdaleka tak pobaveně. Spíš trochu podezíravě a trochu jako by měl z něčeho obavy. Ale nebylo to tak výrazné, jak by Sherlock očekával. 

Muž po jeho boku, vysoký a mladý, s tmavými vlasy, které mu padaly skoro až do očí, a hloupým motýlkem, se naopak zdál být _nadšený_. Úsměv měl od ucha k uchu, tak široký, že vypadal téměř nepřirozeně, a Sherlock měl na okamžik pocit, že by měl možná uskočit metr dozadu a utéct někam daleko – což byl sám o sobě dost podivný pocit, který ještě vyburcoval jeho zvědavost – když se k němu muž vrhl a chytil ho za ruku. „Sherlock Holmes!“ oznámil hlasitě a začal mu rukou divoce potřásat. Ten široký úsměv přitom z jeho tváře ani na okamžik nezmizel. 

Rory stál jen netečně vedle něj a sledoval je, pořád s tím mírně zaraženým výrazem, který říkal, že je sice překvapený tím, co se okolo něj děje, ale připravený na všechno. 

Rozhodně to nebyl výraz, který by byl u lidí často k vidění. 

„Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsem vás opravdu potkal!“ pokračoval neznámý, aniž dal Sherlockovi vůbec šanci na jeho slova jakkoli reagovat. „Myslel jsem, že si ze mě Pondovi dělají legraci, když mi říkali, že bydlíte hned vedle nich. To by jim bylo podobné, utahovat si ze starého Doktora, ti dva jsou trochu jako River – a z dobrého důvodu, samozřejmě, a omlouvám se, ale nejsem si úplně jistý, jestli jsme teď před tou příšernou událostí na střeše nemocnice nebo už po –“

Rory udělal rychlý krok dopředu, směrem k nim, a tlumeně si odkašlal, aby na sebe upozornil. „Doktore,“ oslovil muže a položil mu ruku na rameno, aby ho zarazil v jeho monologu. Směrem k Sherlockovi hodil trochu nejistým úsměvem, protože něco z toho, o čem Doktor mluvil, nebo co se možná teprve chystal říct, zřejmě nebylo určeno pro cizí uši. Především pak ne pro Sherlockovy uši. 

Sherlock zaujatě naklonil hlavu na stranu, ale Rory si ho nevšímal. „Doktore, Amy na nás čeká. Už týden mluví jenom o tom, že jsi nám slíbil výlet. 

Doktor se usmál ještě víc doširoka a rozhodil paže. „Moje milovaná Pondová!“ prohlásil vesele a zazubil se na Sherlocka, v očích něco mírně šíleného. Něco… něco, co se ve skutečnosti hodně podobalo tomu, co občas míval v očích on sám, když byl případ zajímavý a času málo a náhodou se podíval do zrcadla, zaznamenal Sherlock. 

Ten muž vypadal, jako by na něj čekalo obrovské dobrodružství, a Sherlock si neuměl představit, že by se mohlo jednat o volný večer nebo o posezení s přáteli nebo o něco podobně běžného, z čeho mívali běžní obyvatelé Londýna radost. Ne, tenhle muž, mladý, ale oblečený jako stoletý profesor historie, včetně hloupého motýlka, s rozzářeným obličejem, ale tak zvláštním výrazem v očích, nebyl běžným obyvatelem Londýna, a jeho dobrodružství, to, na co se krásná Amy tak těšila, že o tom mluvila celé dny, bylo daleko za hranicemi možností běžných lidí. 

Jeho sousedé měli dost zvláštní vztah s mužem, který vypadal mnohem mladší, než naznačovalo jeho oblečení. A nešlo o sex, rozhodně nešlo o sex, protože kdyby Amy měla s tímhle mužem poměr, její manžel by to věděl a jen těžko by nad tím protočil oči, jako to udělal jen před okamžikem, napůl odevzdaně a z druhé poloviny pobaveně. Ti tři byli přátelé, velmi blízcí. Měli společnou historii, a Doktor byl tak velkou, tak důležitou součástí jejich života, že kdyby z něj zmizel, kdyby se mu cokoli stalo a oni o něj přišli, už nikdy by nebyli stejní. Neztratili by jen přítele, ztratili by toho víc, protože ti dva nebyli nikdy pryč déle než pár dní – jen sotva mohli, pokud Rory nechtěl přijít o místo – a přesto Amy psala výborné reportáže o místech po celém světě (dětské příběhy o mluvících květinách velkých jako domy a o tvorech tak úžasných, že ani nemohli existovat, příběhy o mužích, kteří neumírají, a dívkách, které spí tisíc let), přesto vypadala starší, než by měla být, podle všech svých dokladů, přesto byly v jejích očích zkušenosti, které neměla mít. Vedli klidný život, nebo aspoň tak klidný, jak mohl život na Baker street být, a přesto si Rory zachovával klid, nevypadal nikdy ničím překvapený, jako by byl zvyklý očekávat cokoli, přesto sledoval okolí, jako by neustále hledal únikovou cestu pro případ, že by byli v nebezpečí a museli se rychle někam ztratit. 

Amy a Rory, zcela jistě ve společnosti tohoto muže, vedli mnohem zajímavější, mnohem _dobrodružnější_ život, než by se na první pohled zdálo, a Sherlock nechápal jednu věc. 

Kdy to kruci mohli stíhat? Kde brali čas na to, aby cestovali po světě – protože Amyiny reportáže byly příliš dobré na to, aby byly vymyšlené – jak to, že Amy vypadala starší, než by měla, když vzal v úvahu její oficiální věk, povolání a životní styl, který oficiálně vedla? 

Jediným vysvětlením bylo, že ti dva ve skutečnosti vedli úplně jiný život, než se snažili namluvit svému okolí. 

Sherlock se pátravě rozhlédl. 

***

John nemusel říkat ani slovo, aby si Sherlock udělal dokonalý obrázek. 

Dokázal si docela přesně představit, jak pobaveně se tvářila Amy, jemné vrásky v koutcích očí poskládané do vějířků, když Johnovi se smíchem oznamovala, že si Sherlock, konečně bez stehů, ale pořád ještě s otravným příkazem šetřit se, krátí čas tím, že sleduje ji a jejího manžela. Přímo viděl, jak s tím John nesouhlasí, ale jeho přítel nic neřekl. 

Sherlock tedy jen protočil oči a taky mlčel. 

Ani slovo o staré modré policejní budce, která se záhadně objevila přímo naproti jejich domu, když se přítel manželů Pondových objevil v Baker street, a zase zmizela, když odešel. 

***

„Kdo je doopravdy?“ 

Rory, přes rameno tašku s dlouhým uchem, kterou rád nosíval do práce, se zarazil na místě a otočil se k němu, ve tváři mírné zamračení. „Zdravím,“ oslovil ho vyrovnaným hlasem, zcela klidný. Přesto mu chyběla ta lehkost, bezstarostnost, kterou se tolik vyznačovala jeho žena. 

Zastavil se a zůstal stát uprostřed ulice, jak vyčkával, s čím Sherlock přijde. Nenabídl žádné vysvětlení, ne sám od sebe – a Sherlock nic takového ani neočekával – jen čekal. Zjišťoval, kolik toho druhá strana ví, než začne mluvit sám. 

Sherlock se mírně usmál. Jednat s Rorym, který byl přehnaně starostlivý, ale nedal se ničím překvapit, jako muž, který už zažil příliš mnoho, bylo zajímavé, pravděpodobně pro ně oba, protože Sherlock byl zřejmě jedním z mála lidí, které by vůbec napadlo jakýmkoli způsobem zpochybňovat jejich život, pečlivě vystavěný tak, aby působili absolutně normálně, zcela průměrně, zatímco ve skutečnosti byl jejich život jakýkoli, jen ne obyčejný. 

Sherlock zvedl obočí a udělal krok k němu, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu. 

Rory se ani nepohnul, bradu zvednutou, zcela pevný ve svém odhodlání dovolit mu, aby se ho pokusil přečíst. A Sherlock si nemohl pomoct, ale to odhodlání se mu líbilo. Ne každý byl ochotný se k němu přiblížit, ne tak nechat ho mluvit, nechat se odhadovat, dovolit Sherlockovi, aby se na něj podíval a pokusil se odhalit jeho motivy, jeho důvody k tomu proč dělá, co dělá. 

Ten muž před ním mu vlastně připomínal Johna, nějakým podivným způsobem. Rory nebyl nadšený z jeho dedukcí, ne tak, jako obvykle býval John, přestože byl ochotný postát tady a poslechnout si je, snad mu i říct, jestli má pravdu. Ale pomáhal lidem, protože nesnášel dívat se na to, jak někdo trpí, pokud s tím mohl něco udělat, a zároveň v něm bylo něco tichého, někde hluboko, co se nedokázalo srovnat s nudným životem, který se mu snažila vtlouct společnost, něco, co toužilo po dobrodružství, možná po nebezpečí, po _příbězích_.

Sherlock přimhouřil oči a sjel Roryho pohledem od hlavy až po špičky bot a pak zase zpátky. Na tom muži před ním nebylo vlastně nic zajímavého, alespoň tedy ne na jeho vzhledu. Byl trochu menší než průměr, vlasy neurčité barvy, trochu moc velký nos. Obličej, který nebyl ničím přehnaně výrazný, prostě jen muž, na kterého zapomenete hned, jak ho minete na ulici. Ale všechno ostatní – Sherlock tomu mohl jen sotva uvěřit, i po tom, co všechno už viděl. 

„Váš přítel není odsud,“ prohodil a na krátký okamžik se podíval směrem, kde před pár dny postávala malá modrá budka. 

Rory zřejmě postřehl jeho narážku. Ani se nepokoušel předstírat, že nemá tušení, o kom Sherlock mluví. „Myslíte?“ zeptal se, ale znělo to spíše jako konstatování. Byl si jistý, o kom je řeč, a nepřišlo to pro něj jako překvapení. On očekával, že se ho Sherlock bude na Doktora vyptávat. Byl na to připravený. 

Sherlock neodpověděl. 

Rory se nečekaně usmál. „Doktor říkal, že na to přijdete, dřív nebo později.“ Přejel ho pohledem, jako by ho hodnotil, a Sherlock si nebyl úplně jistý, jak dobře nebo špatně z toho hodnocení vyšel. A to bylo trochu zvláštní, protože Sherlock byl většinou schopný říct, jak o něm ostatní lidé přemýšlejí, během vteřiny, naprosto neomylně. Rory vypadal nevinně, zřejmě ani neuměl moc dobře lhát, ale evidentně uměl velmi dobře mlčet. Tajit věci, o kterých se ostatní neměli dozvědět. „Že si nedáte pokoj.“ 

Nevypadal zklamaně, spíš trochu rezignovaně, a jeho výraz říkal, že to ani není tolik kvůli Sherlockovi, jako kvůli tomu, že ho Doktor správně odhadl. Doktor se zřejmě jen málokdy mýlil, a on si na to už dávno zvykl. 

„Zřejmě má odhad,“ prohodil Sherlock a Rory si tlumeně odfrkl. 

„Jak jste na to přišel?“ zeptal se a zvědavě se na Sherlocka díval. 

„Myslíte, jak jsem přišel na to, že váš přítel nejen že není z Londýna, ale ani z této planety?“ Sherlock přimhouřil oči, jak očekával nějakou reakci, zřejmě odmítavou, ale Rory nic neřekl. „Ty vrásky, co má vaše žena kolem očí.“ 

Rory překvapeně zamrkal. „Prosím?“ 

„Vaše žena a ty její příběhy, tak realistické, jako by šlo o opravdové zážitky. Jistě, možná má jen bujnou fantazii, ale co potom ty vrásky kolem jejích očí? Vy. Jste zdravotní sestra, ale držíte se jako voják, i když jste nikdy nebyl v armádě. Rozhlížíte se kolem sebe a hledáte únikovou cestu, jako byste už někdy byl v ohrožení života – a ne jednou, ale opakovaně. Dost často na to, aby se z toho stal zvyk. Váš přítel, Doktor – první, na co se mě zeptal, když jsme se potkali, bylo, jestli už došlo k něčemu velmi nepříjemnému na střeše nemocnice. A protože k ničemu takovému ještě nedošlo, nabízí se tři možnosti, a to, že ví, že se něco stane, protože je do toho zapletený, nebo je věštec. Jenže skuteční věštci samozřejmě neexistují, a kdyby v tom měl prsty, ať už jde o cokoli, zřejmě by věděl, že se to ještě nestalo, takže obojí můžeme pravděpodobně vyloučit. A pak je tady třetí možnost, a sice že Doktor disponuje nějakou technologií, která mu umožňuje pohybovat se časem, a občas si není úplně jistý, kde zrovna je. Ovšem, někdy to zřejmě může být nebezpečné, proto ta vaše opatrnost.“ Sherlock se nadechl, aby mohl pokračovat. „Samozřejmě, oficiálně lidé v současné době nemají zařízení, které by jim umožnilo cestovat časem, s čehož se dá vyvodit zcela logický závěr, že Doktor by mohl být členem nějaké hodně technicky pokročilé organizace, která má dost disciplíny na to, aby to utajila. Ale Doktor opravdu nepůsobí jako někdo, kdo by byl ochotný nechat si rozkazovat od někoho, kdo by mu byl nadřízený, takže? Takže váš přítel není člověk,“ dokončil proslov. „Oh, taky ta mizející telefonní budka,“ dodal mimochodem, po vteřině nebo dvou ticha, a vyzývavě se na Roryho podíval. 

Rory uznale pokýval hlavou. „Amyiny vrásky?“ zeptal se. 

Sherlock se křivě pousmál. „Proč vypadá starší, než by měla, pokud opravdu netráví čas – spoustu času, _příliš mnoho_ času, měl bych říct – tím, že cestuje na všechna ta místa, o kterých píše?“ 

Rory na okamžik sklopil oči a tlumeně si odfrkl. „Máte štěstí, že tohle neslyšela Amy,“ prohlásil. „Nikdy by vám neodpustila, že jste upozornil na její vrásky. A věřte mi, že jste nezažil opravdovou hrůzu, pokud jste nenaštval skotskou ženu.“ Rory konečně působil pobaveně. 

Úsměv mu ubral nejmíň deset let. 

***

„Jsi v pořádku?“ 

Sherlock odlepil pohled od knihy, kterou měl položenou v klíně, a zvedl k Johnovi oči. „Hm?“ 

John stál krok od něj, ve tváři mírné zamračení. Vypadal trochu, jako by si o něj dělal starosti, a to byl docela zvláštní pocit. Sherlock si nepamatoval, že by si o něj někdo kdy dřív opravdu dělal starosti, kromě rodičů – pro které to samozřejmě byla skoro povinnost – a Mycrofta, který svůj zájem o Sherlockovo bezpečí vždycky uměl předvést způsobem, který Sherlocka obvykle přiměl k tomu, aby šel někam ven, provést něco _velmi_ riskantního. Kromě nich byl John jediný, kdo se o něj strachoval, a Sherlock si pořád ještě nebyl úplně jistý, jak by měl s něčím takovým naložit. 

„Jsi nějak potichu,“ vysvětlil John podezíravě. „Nesháníš se po žádném novém případu. Nestřílíš do zdi. Dokonce jsi přestal sledovat sousedy.“ 

„Ah, tohle.“ Sherlock se pousmál koutkem úst, když si vzpomněl na malou modrou budku, která se občas objevila, jen aby zase někam zmizela. Pokrčil rameny a vrátil se pohledem zpátky ke knize. „Jsou nudní.“ 


End file.
